El Final De Mi Comienzo
by Jez0209
Summary: Así es como me imagino que podría terminar la quinta temporada. Completa y totalmente Brennan/Booth. Contiene spoilers del final de temporada! Espero que lo disfruten.


_**Este fic lo hice pensando en cómo me gustar**__**ía que terminara la 5ta temporada osea que es como me imagino las últimas escenas. Realmente me gustaría que éste fuera el final, pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**_

_**Por cierto, es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Ni Bones ni ningún personaje me pertenecen, ya qué le hago. **_

_thebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheend_

**The End Of My Beginning**

_-Enton__ces, tú te irás a cómo se llame ése lugar en Indonesia, yo me iré a la Armada y nos veremos en un año._

_-Booth…_

_-¡Adiós Huesos!_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Booth le había dicho anoche, la última vez que se vieron. Y hoy, ni siquiera se había molestado en ir al aeropuerto, y ella se preguntaba por qué, porque hoy era el día en que ella se iba a Indonesia a estudiar los restos antiguos que recientemente habían sido encontrados. ¿Acaso estaba enojado? No parecía estarlo la noche anterior, pero quizás estaba equivocada. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco decepcionada de que él no estuviera allí, porque todos habían ido a despedirla, desde Ángela hasta Cam, incluso Clark estaba ahí. No podía creerlo, esta era su última oportunidad de verse antes de…

-¿Dra. Brennan?

-Cariño... ¿Cariño?

-¿Qu…? ¿Qué pasa Ange?

-Tu avión cariño, vas a perder el vuelo si no te vas ahora.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. Perdón es que estaba distraída.

Abrazó a todos y miró alrededor una última vez, esperando encontrar a Booth, pero eso no sucedió. Agarró sus maletas y se dirigió junto con Ángela a una entrada en donde la azafata estaba revisando los boletos.

-Cariño, ¿La razón por la que estabas distraída tiene que ver algo con Booth?

-No, ¿De qué hablas? Solamente estaba pensando en los millones de cosas que tengo que hacer cuando llegue allá.

-Bren, eres muy mala para mentir.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Te conozco cariño. Somos amigas y sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

-Es que estoy enojada porque Booth no vino.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí Ange.

-Porque pensé que también era porque te estabas arrepintiendo de irte.

-Esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Los restos antiguos son la razón por la cual me convertí en Antropóloga Forense. Esta es mi verdadera pasión.

-Te he oído decir eso como un millón de veces, pero no suenas tan convencida como siempre.

-Tengo un avión que abordar Ange.

-Ok, sólo quería asegurarme de que no estabas huyendo.

-¿Huyendo de qué?

Ángela le dirigió una mirada de obviedad.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?

-Te equivocas- la abrazó- Adiós Ange.

-¡Adiós Bren!

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Brennan finalmente abordó el avión. Se sentó y comenzó a escuchar distraídamente las instrucciones de la azafata, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Booth. Maldijo, y culpó a Ángela por eso. Brennan estaba enojada, si Ángela no le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas antes de subir al avión, todo estaría bien. Pero no, era algo tan típico de Ángela hacer esas cosas, jugar con su mente, igual que lo hacía Booth. _"Booth", _maldijo de nuevo, por un momento se había olvidado de todo lo relacionado con él, y ahora, estaba de nuevo en su mente. Durante el vuelo trató de dormir, pero fue inútil, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía a él. Miró por la ventanilla; una hermosa vista. Recordó que la última vez que había estado en un avión, había sido con… "Booth" dijo con resignación, finalmente dándose por vencida, porque se estaba cansando de tratar de no pensar en él. _"Entonces voy a pensar en él"_ se dijo molesta.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había llegado a Indonesia. Tomó su equipaje, bajó del avión y comenzó a caminar rumbo al aeropuerto. Se detuvo de repente y respiró hondo, "Esta es mi verdadera pasión", se dijo, como si quisiera convencerse y entonces recordó las palabras de Ange, "_Te he oído decir eso como un millón de veces, pero no suenas tan convencida como siempre"._ "Es mi pasión, y esta fue mi decisión", dijo, nuevamente tratando de convencerse.

Levantó la cabeza, estaba a punto de empezar a caminar de nuevo cuando vio algo que le quito el aliento.

De pie ahí, en su chamarra negra de piel, estaba Booth. Se veía tan guapo como siempre, cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate. Brennan pensó que nunca se había visto más atractivo. Pero, no podía ser él, porque se suponía que ese mismo día se iba a ir a la Armada. Por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, quería correr, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, él desaparecería, pero cuando se detuvo frente a él, a sólo unos centímetros, no se desvaneció. Lo miró con mucha atención, buscando alguna prueba de que sus ojos la estaban engañando, que él no estaba ahí realmente, pero el hecho era que en efecto lo estaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Booth un poco desconcertado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Brennan, mirándolo sorprendida.

-Bueno, vine a darte la bienvenida, ya sabes vine a recogerte- le respondió sonriendo encantadoramente.

Ante eso, ella lo abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos, y luego volvió a hablar, todavía sorprendida.

-Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero. Se supone que hoy te ibas a la Armada, ¿Cierto?

-Bueno… no pude.

-¿No pudiste? ¿Por qué?

-Pensé mucho anoche, y llegué a la conclusión de que ibas a necesitar compañía mientras estabas aquí.

-Booth yo…

-Por favor no te enojes- la interrumpió.

-No, me da gusto que estés aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es sólo que… no entiendo.

-No tienes que entender.

-Sabes que sí.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

- Por supuesto.

-No podía dejarte ir Huesos- le dijo con honestidad.

-Booth…

-Escucha, no te estoy pidiendo nada, porque sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado, por favor no me alejes de ti.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué?- Booth parecía un poco sorprendido.

-No me respondiste por qué estas aquí.

-Bueno… Yo… Tú sabes.

-No, no sé, dime- se acercó un poco más.

-Huesos- Booth dijo suplicante.

-Por favor dime.

Booth se quedó ahí, sin saber que hacer, sin romper contacto visual con Brennan, ni siquiera por un segundo. No estaba seguro de que era lo que ella quería sacar de esto. ¿Sabía ella realmente lo que estaba haciendo? tenía que hacerse esa pregunta, porque la última vez que le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, lo había rechazado, y no quería que eso pasara de nuevo, no quería arruinarlo todo nuevamente. Pero entonces, vio algo en sus ojos, algo que le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Te amo, eso es todo.

Abrió los ojos, esperando su reacción. Ella no dijo nada, y por un segundo él temió lo peor.

-Di algo- suplicó.

Pero en lugar de eso, lo que parecía una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Brennan, y antes de que él supiera lo que estaba pasando, lo besó, era un beso dulce y tierno, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir mareado, tanto que cuando se volvió consciente de sus actos, estaba recargado en una puerta, en la puerta afuera del cuarto de hotel de Brennan y todavía se besaban, ahora con más pasión. Ella lo tenía sujeto firmemente de las solapas de su chamarra atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras él la tenía agarrada fuertemente de la cintura. Antes de que las cosas subieran más de tono, Booth habló, con la respiración entrecortada, -Creo que mejor vamos adentro.

-Está bien- dijo Brennan, abriendo la puerta y tomando su mano, guiándolo a la habitación.

En cuanto Booth cerró la puerta, de nuevo comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Booth la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, acostándola con gentileza, pero de algún modo ella terminó encima de él. Le quitó su chamarra y su playera, el cambió posiciones e hizo lo mismo con la de ella besándola en el cuello mientras lo hacia. De repente, una duda inundó su mente.

-¿Esta segura de que quieres hacer esto?- dijo, temiendo cual podría ser su respuesta.

-Sí- le dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Vio el miedo en sus ojos y puso una mano en su mejilla, para tranquilizarlo, -Quiero que me enseñes cómo nos podemos convertir en uno. Enséñame cómo romper las leyes de la física.

Booth sonrió y la besó de nuevo, con más pasión que antes y con mucho amor.

Y como una vez dijo, lo sabía. Esta vez sabía que esto era el comienzo de algo bueno, el principio de un final, de un final feliz.

_thebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheend_

**Le dedico esto a toda mi familia, en especial a mi mamá, pap****á y hermana. También se lo dedico a mis amigos, y por supuesto, a ustedes, fans de Bones.**

**Este**** va para mi tío Mateo, que está un poco enfermo.**


End file.
